Naruto: Shadow Uzumaki Uchiha Senju
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SEE SUMMARY INSIDE OC CHARACTER HAREM RATED M FOR ADULT CONTENT


**Summary: Shadow x Mass Harem, Godlike Shadow, Smart/Powerful/Sage/Godlike Naruko, Genderbend, Naruto fic has elements from bleach (Meaning Zanpakuto's and Reiryoku) character death, cursing, blood, death, violence, and outright PWNAGE plz enjoy OCness, Extreme Bashing! Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Jariya, Elders, Civilian Council, Kiba, and Kakashi**

**Say hello to my OC Shadow Uzumaki Uchiha Senju!**

**I dont own Naruto or anything related to Bleach except the custom zanpakutos and kido!**

* * *

"Someone help me please!" A blond haired girl with tanned skin, whisker marks, an violet eye's yelled out crying as the mob in front of her moved in closer with perverted leer's. This young girl is Naruko Uzumaki secretly Namikaze who is the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki who died sealing the Nine Tailed Fox inside of her at childbirth.

Many times was she beaten, abused, insulted, bullied for reasons she didn't know when she tried to ask why they would always dodge the question, even thought she was a kid she was very intellectual on par with the Nara clan and pieced things together along with the whisker marks.

She was a container of the beast that nearly destroyed the village, that pissed her off severely that the Sandaime would keep this from her thinking she could have a better childhood _'You dumbass Saru-baka!' _She growled in her mind and closed her eye's waiting for the finishing blow but , heard the sound of screaming and limbs getting removed.

"What are you doing to my kinsmen?" A dark, cold voice spoke making Naruko feel protected and her eye's widened when the savior said 'kinsmen' then if that was what she was thinking she looked at the appearance of her rescuer and blushed at the sight of him.

A boy the same age as her walked toward her with the grace and power of a fighter, his prescence made her feel warm, happy, and safe and strangely lust but, managed to get rid of it and stared at his appearance standing at 4'4, black spiky hair reaching down to his shoulder blades with red streaks in them with two chin length bangs framing his rugged handsome looks and his crimson eye's that held that warmth in them, and his ripped six-pack that showed through his tight shirt.

She saw him wearing what appears to be black anbu pants, black ninja sandals, with red medical tape wrapped around his shins, a shuriken and kunai holster on his left and right leg, black fingerless gloves, and arm bracers that cover his entire arms, and a high collared black shirt with the legendary Uchiha Fan, Uzumaki, and Senju crests on the back in all their glory strapped to his hips were a black ninjato in a black sheath with black and white moons along it and a Wakizashi on the other sheathed into a dark red sheath having sakura tree designs on it.

"Who the hell are you gaki!" A fat pink haired man screeched only for a feeling of despair and helplessness to overpower their being as a black and crimson-red tinted aura blazed around the mysterious 8 yr old kid who turned his head toward them and to their utter near heart attack did his eye's his crimson eye's gain several circles around the pupil along with turning metallic purple and gaining three bars connected to the pupil in the middle.

"My name is Shadow Uzumaki Uchiha Senju heir to all three clan's and I have been searching for Naruko ever since I came to Konoha and here I find her about to be raped by you disgusting pigs." Shadow's voice took on a very deadly edge that made them shiver and pale at hearing what they did and tried to make a run for it.

"Katon: Goryuka No Jutsu!" A purple dragon flame bomb blew from his mouth and hit the mob of men who were instantly turned to ashes while a small crater was formed and the fire instantly disappearing thanks to his godlike control over the elements and was suddenly glomped on the chest by Naruko who was sobbing into his shirt.

"P-please don't leave me Onii-sama, please!" Naruko pleaded in desperation making his eye's soften before patting Naruko on her back and whispered soothing words to her allowing her to fall asleep the day being too much for her to handle. "Why Mito-sama trusted this village is beyond even me." Shadow muttered.

**"At least you found another one of your clan member's, Shadow-kun." **A female voice spoke to him making him sigh and nod.

'Thank you Shunka, I can't believe Hashirama-oji would do something this naive.' Shadow shook his head at his grandfather's idiotic idea to give bijuu to the other country's he was what people would call a dual container due to having two tailed beasts inside him instead of one which were the Ichibi and the Gobi who let him seal them inside his body willingly allowing their original hosts to live while pissing off the villages he took them from.

Shadow heard the sound of shunshin and put his hand on his wakizashi turning his head to see the Sandaime, some Jounin, along with a squad of anbu appearing on the street and narrowed their eye's seeing him.

"What do you want Anbu?" Shadow asked in an emotionless voice making the anbu flinch at the cold tone in the 8 yr old's voice while Sarutobi gasped seeing Naruko's unconscious form.

"My grandmother Mito-sama would be very displeased at how one of her clansmen are being treated due to this village's stupidity." He narrowed his eye's at the sweating anbu except a pineapple haired Jounin who tried to sneak behind him to grab Naruko only for her to find his wakizashi at her neck drawing a thin line of blood making her gasp at him detecting her.

"I would not try that Mitarashi-san, even your former sensei know's not to cross me." He replied boredly making Sarutobi's face show shock at his former student fearing this boy before him.

"Who are you exactly young man?" Sarutobi aske seriously while inwardly shaking in his boots at how much power is rolling off of Shadow it reminded him of the bijuu except more dangerous.

"Shadow Uzumaki Uchiha Senju, I walked from my house in the Uchiha District for soem fresh air only to find some perverted pigs going to rape my long lost cousin who was hid away from me." Shadow's eye's glowed ominously.

"What I want to know is why Inu wasn't doing his job!?" He demanded creating a clone and gave Naruko to it as it vanished in a black flash making some faint while others stared in disbelief.

"How do you know that jutsu!?" A silver haired anbu growled threatningly.

"It was quite easy once you know how reverse summoning and Jikukan Ninjutsu work, Hatake." Shadow said coldly flooding the area with KI making some hidden anbu faint from the images of their death into a coma while the others were barely able to stand.

"Why did you kill the civilians kid?" A woman named Anko asked frowning at him only to get a look of cold indifference from Shadow making her sweat since this kid reminded her of Itachi Uchiha if not scarier.

"Anyone who tries to touch Naruko, will die by my hand no matter what clan or position you possess and I would advise you to keep your civilian and elder dogs on a leash Hokage-sama." They shivered uncontrollably at Shadow's eye's gaining a very dark edge.

He walked past them making them tense and give him wide berth and headed toward the council chambers. "Let's go to the council room, I have something I want to make very clear to these maggots." Sarutobi nodded and shunshined with the others to the council room while Shadow teleported using **Flash Step **something he created by using his reiryoku.

**(Council Room) **

"Hokage-sama, why are we here?" Hiashi Hyuga asked with the other clan heads along with the other two councils nodding only for a black flash to enter the room showing Shadow much to their shock seeing a 8 yr old use the Hiraishin No Jutsu causing the civilians and elders to shout at him about darng to use the Yondaime's jutsu.

Shadow just stares at them boredly. "Are you done with your yapping ya fucking scarecrows?" He asked blankly making them sputter in indignation while the clan heads snicker except Fugaku who is glaring at Shadow.

"I want to know who is the idiot who keep's sending mob's after one of my clansmen!?" Shadow demanded coldly flaring his chakra to get a point across making them sweat while a fat grey haired man is looking between him and the door.

"Who is this clansmen of yours, Shadow-san?" Hiashi asked wondering how someone so young can be colder than Itachi Uchiha.

"Naruko Uzumaki and I know she is a container and i believe Kushina-sama and Minato-sama wanted that to be kept a secret Sandaime-san." He growled making everyone feel the hairs on their neck stand up while a black haired dog named Kuromaru had her eye's glazed over with lust.

"I believed the people would understand-YIKE!" Sarutobi yelped as a black chakra chain pierced the wall beside him coming from Shadow's shoulderblade while his eye's held a very annoyed glint in them.

"Human's alway's fear what they cannot control, Sarutobi they won't change their way's because they are greedy and lust for power." He said simply making the clan heads nod since they tried many times to adopt Naruko but the elders and civilians kept saying it would be unfair because they would have more power than others.

The argument is just idiotic!

"Why are you caring about the demon-brat she nothing but, a demon anyway-GURK!" The man who orchestrated the mob gasped as a tendril of sand wrapped around his throat came form the ground making many gasp at the familiar ability.

"For calling Naruko that I sentence you to death." Shadow said coldly.

"Sabaku Sosou." He clenched his fist causing the man's head to explode off like a bottle cap smearing the walls with blood and brain matter making many vomit and faint while others looked very queasy even Danzo felt a trickle of fear seep into his body and tried to use his hidden sharingna to control Shadow only to jerk his head in surprise as it was forcefully de-activated making him sweat seeing Shadow's dark smirk behind his bangs before heading toward the door.

"Also Uncle Fugaku tell Sasuke to stop trying to bully Naruko-hime it would be very bad for him to have an unnfortunate accident." He chuckled darkly making Fugaku shiver in utter fear and terror and nodded quickly.

"Shadow I understand." Fugaku nodded with Shadow bidding them good day and vanished in a black flash leaving the council alone.

"Call Jariya tell him to get here and subdue Shadow to seal his powers away he's too powerful for his own good." Homura replied shakily only for Tsume and Hiashi to snort.

"Do you forget he can use the flying thunder god jutsu and did not look in the least bit affected." She raised an eyebrow at them causing the thought to sink into their brains before paling.

Mebuki Haruno had a look of greed in his eye's and went home to plot how to get his daughter with Shadow along with taking his power to Sasuke Uchiha-sama. _'Even Shadow wo't be able to resist Haruno women!' _He plotted not realizing Shadow can read minds and is already disliking the Haruno clan already.

**(Shadow's Personal Home) **

"Mmm...Shadow-Onii-sama..." Naruko moaned in her sleep while a nine tailed fox inside her is thinking about Shadow and wondered how in the world did he have Shunka and Kokuo's chakra in his system and how is his chakra so controlled and powerful than hers.

"Naruko-hime!" Shadow called out waking Naruko up who's eye's lit up seeing him and tackled him to the floor startling him and ended up straddling his waist.

Shadow raised his eyebrow seeing her wearing orange and white striped panties and bra. "Naruko-chan, can you put some clothes on first so we can talk. He said politely with Naruko nodding and walked to the bed swaying her hips winking over her shoulder and got dressed making Shadow shake his head knowing she is gonna be like this now.

(2 hours later)

"I am so punching Minato-tou-san in the balls when i see him." Naruko said bluntly with Kyuubi rolling on the wet floor in the seal in laughter while Shadow had an amused look before it turned serious which Naruko copied.

"Naruko, do you want me to train you I am already stronger than all of the shinobi in this village you ca possibly be Sannin-Level by the time we enter the academy." He asked her which Naruko nodded excitedly in anticipation for her Onii-sama training her.

"Follow me Naruko-chan, I have the perfect training tool for you." He motioned her to the training ground outside and looked around seeing waterfalls, boulders, forests, and tree's all around making the scenery beautiful.

"Naruko I want you to do the Kage Bunshin you managed to replicate spying on Hatake-teme and make 500 of them." He ordered with Naruko nodding and did the cross shaped seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" She shouted as 500 clones fazed into existence looking at Shadow with hearts in their eye's drooling and having nosebleeds causing Naruko to berate them.

"100 of you on Taijutsu, 100 for Ninjutsu, 100 Genjutsu, 100 on Fuuinjutsu, and 100 on Chakra Control hop to it!" He shouted getting salutes before the clones leapt off to do their assignments while Shadow taps Naruko on the chest causing her to kneel as she felt heavy.

"I placed a combination of a resistance seal and gravity seal on you set at 3, I want you to run 50 laps, do 5 sets of 10 push-ups, sit-ups, crunches and pull-ups you finish quickly i'l give you a massage." He offered causing Naruko's eye's to light up before blurring in a dust cloud impressing Shadow who smirked seeing her determination and will.

_'She'll be made into the best Uzumaki Mito-sama I promise you.' _Shadow thought and mae 2500 clones to go do the same things Naruko's clones are doing and dispel in groups of twenty at 2 minute intervals while watching over Naruko's progress.

"Naruko-chan is going to have a good future I can feel it." He grinned excitedly for the upcoming years.

Naruko Uzumaki won't be some village's punching bag anymore!

**- 2 years later - **

"Shika-chan wake up." Shadow tickling his lazy female friend Shika Nara who giggled quietly looking at her crush who now stood at 5'3 with ripped muscles, not like a bodybuild but, like an athletic swimmer and looked like they could crush diamonds.

"Onii-sama why are you flirting with Shika-chan again." Naruko pouted cutely at him, she now stood at 5'1 just 2 inches shorter than her crush/brother and now has a large bust despite being in her pre-teen's, her legs and body is now toned showing a bit of muscle while her hair grew out in a ponytail reaching her butt and had a very beautiful body that made many try and ask her out only for her to say 'Only onii-sama can have me' that made many guys angry at Shadow who didn't care of them he doesn't waste his breath on weaklings like Sasuke Uchiha after his family excluding Tsubaki and Mikoto were killed with him ending being pampered by the civilians and council made him extremely arrogant to the point that he tried to steal his two zanpakuto's only to get his ass kicked severely by Naruko who is extremely protective and possessive of him.

Another problem was Kiba Inuzaka who thought Naruko was his bitch to do with his as he pleases only for him to get the same treatment as Sasuke except worser for thinking she belonged to a smelly mutt like him with her giving him and Sasuke the cold shoulder everytime making her enemies in the form of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka who felt Sasuke get's what he want's questions asked even to the point where they tried to get some seals from their parents to control her which Shadow threatened to report them to the Hokage for trying so and trying to hurt his clansmen.

In two years time He trained Naruko in his special time chamber only coming out for food, bathing and relaxation with her reaching High-Anbu in Taijutsu, Mid-jounin in Genjutsu, High-Sannin in Ninjutsu due to possessing Katon, Suiton, Futon, and Raiton chakra natures allowing her to learn many jutsu due to having very high affinity's due to her being the host of Kyuubi who trained Naruko to be able to control 5 tails for as long as she wanted, Kenjutsu is High-kage, has become a Master in Fuuinjutsu, she has mastered every single weapon absorbing his lessons like a sponge and get her first kill and got over it quickly, Naruko was all in all High-Sannin to Mid-Kage all she needed was experience and took the liberty of putting both him and her as a two man genin team which Sarutobi argued that She should be with Sasuke and Sakura only for Shadow to point out several things why he doesn't want her around the or Kakashi.

He has many friends from the other clans especially two red haired twins named Ako and Riko who were in his class training to be Taijutsu and Genjutsu specialists and were just like Naruko calling him Onii-sama in a very seductive and loving way and always wore sort skirts around him showing their panties which didn't affect him at all since Shunka was more perverted than them.

He also had many girls young and old in love with him like Mikoto Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, a teenage girl named Moegi, Hana Inuzaka, Tsume, Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, a leaf genin named Kabuta, Tsubaki Sasuke's older sister, Kurenai Yuhi Tenten Higuarashi, A girl named Leia, Shina, Shika, and Naruko.

He told them he will only consider it if they are sure about their feelings and only when he becomes a genin which they accepted but, the shocker was Akamaru and Kuromaru who showed him their human forms which were beautiful Kuromaru looked like a bombshell with smooth tan creamy skin, black silky hair flowing down her back along with silt brown eye's, Akamaru had pure white hair that reached her back, with double F cup's which she liked to flaunt and kept whining to him about Kiba always thinking perverted thoughts about Naruko and other girls.

Naruko asked him has he ever fought at fullpower before, he just told her if he did even Kyuubi wouldn't survive which amazed Naruko completely making her even more attracted to him, she even got more bolder than Anko and threatened to castrate every member on the council who messed her life up if they pissed her off or messed with her Onii-sama again which made them pale and nod but, many tried to sabatoge her education which made Shadow threaten them with removal of their manhoods if they tried again.

"It's time for lunch girls let's go." He nodded his head toward the lunch room with Ako, Riko, Naruko Shika, Shina, Choji, Hinata, and Ami Mitarashi following him to their own table with Naruko and Riko snuggling into his sides with a sigh.

"This curriculum is a major joke." Shadow facepalmed at the stupidity of the council lowering the standards to where even a baby could pass the exams, seriously flower pressing!

Riko rubs his chest soothingly while inwardly she is ranting and blowing things up because this academy is producing fangirls now, She was glad Shadow trained them or else they would have never been able to become better fighters for him.

"I already know I'm going to be Rookie of the Year, and Naruko-chan Kunoichi Of The Year even if Riko, Ako, and Hinata-chan are tied with her or all of youmight get Kunoichi of the year." He shrugged at the last part before taking a bite of his onigiri and took a gulp of his pepsi drink he keeps in stock at home.

"I am so close to neutering Sasuke and Kiba but, Onii-sama won't let me!" Naruko whined in disappointment making Shadow sigh in exasperation but, he has to agree with her those two ar ebecoming major nuisances along with the two fangirl queen's.

Riko suddenly smiles pervertedly and snakes her hands into his baggy anbu pants and stroked his member making him groan quietly in pleasure while Riko began to pant quietly while staring through his pants with want and lust in her eye's but, stops before she loses it.

"If this academy disgraces itself with more fangirls I am so dropping out." Shika deadpanned before groaning seeing Sakura and Ino stomp over to their table only for Shadow to pull his sheathed ninjato out making them freeze.

"What do you fangirls want?" Shadow asked boredly already knowing why.

"Sasuke-kun wants Naruko to come to him now!" Sakura said arrogantly only for Naruko to blast the two pathetic fangirls with KI that trumped Kyuubi's who is looking wide-eyed wondering if it's a good idea to tease her container everyday.

"Naruko-hime is not someone's pleasure toy so go back to where you sat at and do not bother us again is that clear trash?" Shadow said coldly his dislike for the Uchiha rising along with the council being a close second.

The two fangirls nodded fearfully and ran back to their seats giving him scared glances while oogling Sasuke who is glaring at him only to flinch from the cold eye's boring into his head from all of Shadow's group even Shika and Ako making him shiver in fear.

"Taijutsu Spar outside kids!" Iruka's voice yelled as the student's except Shadow and his group walked outside while the others ran like excited children and listened to Iruka and Mizuka explain the rules of sparring today and what made Naruko excited was that no chakra can be used which she grinne sadistically at since she can beat a anbu squad alone in Taijutsu and decimated her opponents including Ino and Sakura who thought she couldn't beat them and should give herself up to their Sasuke-kun only to get punched the fuck out scaring many passing by shinobi.

Shika was surprising she used her nimble agility to dodge around a civilian student's movements and judo tossed him out of the ring and winked at Shadow flirtatiously swaying her hips with Hinata, Ako, and Riko doing the same in their matches.

Choji overpowered his opponent since his clan specialized in Taijutsu along with using their weight winning the match but, forfeited when he and Shadow had to fight knowing his friend is way more stronger than him even his father.

Shadow was just relaxing in the shade under a tree with some shades with crimson tinted lens on them until his name was called. "Shadow Uzumaki Uchiha Senju vs Kiba Inuzaka, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced while the two mentioned are going to enjoy showing this pest his place in this village only for Shadow to snort in annoyance before walking into the ring staring down the two weaklings before him with a piercing stare with the shaes adding the extra affect.

"Aren't you going to shake hand's Naruto?" Iruka raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Shadow crossed his arms in boredom. "I only shake hands with those I consider my comrade and equal and these two maggots do not fit in either of those category's since they seem to let jealousy get the better of them, and I wouldn't put it past these two to back stab someone they think is a threat to them." He spoke in a cold harsh tone that made the fangirls screech at him with bodily harm until he lowered his shades showing his ominously glowing crimson orbs.

"Either be silent or I will allow Naruko-hime to silence you for me, I trained her to fight Anbu squads in Taijutsu alone don't test my patience." He said in a very sweet voice that made the fangirls freeze before turning to see Naruko cracking her knuckles slowly with a crimson aura around her her violet eye's glinting darkly at these unworthy women screeching at her Onii-sama.

"What Onii-sama said is true, he trained me till I could barely move and even that didn't stop me form getting strong something you disgraces of a kunoichi don't seem to get is that being a ninja means you will have to take lives of other ninja on missions and infiltrate villages or countries with either being killed or turned into breeding stock for sick clan members." She said coldly with her anbu guards wincing hearing the ice tone in the normally hyperactive girl who is showing she is not taking any licks for this village's sake.

"Iruka-sensei throw me a bokken?" Iruka nodded and tossed him a ninjato sized bokken and did a few practice swings before nodding at his sensei.

"Hajime!" Iruka shouted before jumping back as Sasuke and Kiba charged at Naruto fist cocked and launched a barrage of punches and swipes that Shadow either blocked, parried, countered, or knocked away without breaking eye contact unnerving many with that war veteran look in Shadow's eye's as he proceeded to show this village why's he's the strongest.

Kiba and Sasuke jumped back panting with their hands and knuckles bleeding from their fists connecting with the bokken. "Had enough." Sasuke snarled before flipping through handseals and blew a fireball from his mouth. "Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu!" Shadow only stared impassively before to everyone's shock he swung the bokken launching a massive shockwave cracking the ground and katon jutsu in one movement.

Yugao gasped behind her mask at what happened it looked like a futon jutsu. "What was that jutsu?" She breathed out.

"That was no jutsu if you're wonering." Shadow sighed shaking his head getting confused looks .

"That was the Kenatsu (Sword Pressure) launched from swinging my bokken at speeds not even the Kiroi Senko can accomplish along with he strength it requires." He responded with many Kenjutsu users gaping in awe while many other jealous people narrowed their eye's.

"How can you only use it?" Ino accused haughtily with Naruko blasting her with KI shutting her arrogant tirade up which Shadow smirked at.

"It's because I have trained my physical strength to where I have physical strength greater than Hashi-oji-sama's from training till near death." Everyone except Naruko and his other girls gasped at how much training he doe's but, Kiba like the asshole he is try's to get a cheapshot at Shadow only for him and Sasuke to get blown through the fences by another Kenatsu ending the match.

Shadow walked home with Ako and Riko and his other girls beside him but, left the anbu with a warning. "Also anbu if you mess with Naruko-hime or any of my girls I am going shove my foot up your ass till you start spitting out rubber." Shadow grinned darkly his fangs showing making the anbu clutch their asses along with the academy students who whimpered.

Who knew that one boy could scare them shitless!

**- 4 years later Genin Exam- **

"No."

"Shadow..."

"No!"

"Bu-"

"For the last fucking time you fucking buzzards no!" Shadow's head grew to epic proportions shouting at them with demonic blazing red eye's glaring down at the sweating council who are trying to convince him to put Naruko with Team 7 composing of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi but, he is denying the request because he doesn't trust neither one of those bastards.

"Hokage-sama, I am saying this again Naruko-hime is not going to be on a team with that disgrace of a kunoichi and some sexist bastard like Sasuke or Hataka-baka!" He glared down at the sweating form of the elders.

"Shadow-kun, Naruko need's to bond with others." Sarutobi said kindly he and Shadow are on good terms and is only looking out for his surrogate granddaughter .

"Sarutobi-sama you do realize Naruko-hime will kill them if provoked?" Shadow raised an eyebrow at them waiting for their denial.

"And you do realize I have trained her to fight 3 kages at one time without getting a scratch." This made many snap their heads toward him in disbelief.

"How?" Shadow just said 2 words that stumped everyone.

"Jikukan Ninjutsu." He stated bluntly.

"I am extremely skilled in Time Space Ninjutsu my own training ground has a faster time perception meaning I can help her achieve more training due to the faster time in the training ground while years pass on the inside and days on the outside, and do not even think of telling Uchiha-san this because only those I trust are allowed to even enter my estate and I can sense emotions to let me know if someone is getting cocky enough to think I am unaware." He said this toward the Civilian council.

Shadow stood up and walked toward the door ignoring their orders to come back and walked past the frowning Jounin Sensei's. "Naruko isn't joining Team 7 who will just try and attack her it is going to be just me and her no questions asked." Shadow spoke in a clipped tone as he dislike some of the Jounin especially Ebisu and Kakashi.

"Kure-chan." Kurenai blushed looking at Shadow who she came to have a major crush on and can't stop dreaming about him, Asuma saw this and sent an approving look toward Shadow who grinned at him.

"Yes, Shadow-kun?" She asked shyly.

"Make sure to keep mutt-face away from Hinata-hime, because if he hurts her in anyway there will be one less Inuzaka in this village and I do not like kekkai genkai users who see women as breeding stock." He said darkly before turning toward Kakashi with narrowed eye's that made him sweat.

"Tell Uchiha-san, and Whoreuno." They winced at the name 'Whoreuno' knowing that is the worst insult to a Haruno.

"That Naruko-hime doe's not want anything to do with them because frankly I am getting very convinced enough to let her kill them, those two have tormented her ever since she was little and as her Onii-sama I will take out all threats against her even in this **very village!" **He said in a distorted voice as a black skull like mask formed on the side of his face with three lines going down on the sides making Kakashi and Ebisu shake in their boots at the feeling of despair before Shadow vanished in a boom of static.

"I pity you Kakashi, Naruko is clearly at the level of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju meaning evne if she has little experience she can easily wipe the floor with anyone except Shadow." Kurenai shook her head before walking to the academy with the others including a fuming Kakashi thinking of telling Jariya about using seals to change his personality to serve Sasuke.

(Leaf Academy)

Naruko was looking bored. She now stands at 5'6 her double d-cup now double F-cups due to Saya jumpstarting her hormones causing her body to grow faster and more stronger. In the shinobi arts she is Beyond Kage-level in all arts and can control all 9 tails of chakra and chakra mode after meeting her parent's in the seal and punching Minato in the balls while Kushina congratulated her on getting a man like Shadow.

Saya or Kyuubi did not fight Naruko. She gave her chakra willingly and became true partners to a level even the Hachibi Jinchuuriki could not achieve and constantly trained in chakra mode and can now keep it active for months now. In chakra mode she can move faster than E's Full speed combined with her father's Hiraishin.

She also managed to gain her own zanpakuto 'Benihime' who was like Saya mischievous, flirty, and likes Shadow and wants to have sex with him along with Saya which Naruko agreed since she wanted the same thing. Benihime and Shadow trained her in the Shinigami arts with her specializing in Hakuda, Hoho, Zanjutsu, and Kido being at Spirit King level which was a rank only surpassed by Shadow's Reiatsu Lord title.

She is wearing black anbu pants, black steel toed combat boots, anbu leg and arm bracers made of adamantium, a tight sleeveless black anbu bodysuit that strains against her massive bust, her lead headband tied around her forehead in black, benihime tucked to her side while having a zanbatou strapped to her back in a red sheath just in case she encounters any mist swordsman to test her True Silent Killing', Shadow helped her complete surpassing the original in speed, execution, and effectiveness as it takes extremely sharp eye's like Shadow's to spot the strikes coming.

She turned and grinned seeing her other harem sisters wearing the exact same anbu attire as her after being put through 'Bootcamp From Hell' Shadow pushed them all to new limits putting them all at High-Sannin Level along with Choji and Ami being experts in their area of expertise that outmatches many experienced Anbu.

She turned to see her lover Shadow Uzumaki Uchiha Senju appearing next to her kissing her on the lips making her moan as her panties began to wetten under her pants and pulled back with a flushed face. "Miss me already Sei-hime (Spirit Princess)." He growled in her ear huskily wearing a black and red version of Konoha's Jounin outfit (See Oc Bio on my profile for clothing description).

"I sure did Shadow-sama." Riko and Ako purred into his back lovingly their golden eye's glinting with desire and love making him grin at the two twins who have the best two man teamwork ever.

"You didn't forget your Kage-hime did you Naru-kun." Shika said in a teasing voice without the lazy tone making him shake his head at her being like a mini Naruko.

"What teams do you think we'll be on Naruto-kun?" Shina asked while a bug landed on her finger.

"Team 7 would be frontal assault, Team 8 Tracking, Team 9 would be Capture and Interrogation which would be the new Ino-Shika-Cho combo, as for Team 11 I've asked Hokage-sama to put me Naruko, Riko, and Ako and Ami as a All-Around-Team meaning we'll be able to use all ninja arts to our advantage." He explained with Hinata, Shina, Shika, and Choji groaning in annoyance at having the most annoying teammates.

"Great We got the mutt." Shina and Hinata deadpanned.

"We got the weak ass gossip queen." Choji and Shika deadpanned in a similar fashion with Naruko patting them on the back sympathetically only to narrow her eye's seeing Sakura and Sasuke strut toward them with each of Shadow's friend's/wives to place hands on their ninjato's which made Iruka and Mizuki who walked with the Jounin Sensei's tense knowing of Shadow's group's dislike of the Uchiha and his fangirls.

"What do you want Uchiha-san?" Naruko said coldly her violet eye's narrowed into slits fingering Benihime who is sending calming hums through their connection, while Saya is wanting her container to kill the brat.

"Where did you get that sword from?" Sasuke asked in a superior tone making the air drop in tempature to cold levels making the Jounin shudder at the killing intent generating from Naruko.

"What I possess is none of your buisness boy!" Naruko said stiffly making several wince and snicker at her jab at his height since she was the 2nd tallest in class being close with Shika and Shina in height.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO SASUK-URK!" Sakura's screech was cut off when Naruko smacked her in the face with her sheath the blow knocking her into the wall cracking her ribs and arm with a crunch causing several fangirls to stare at Naruko in horror while the Jounins are looking at Shadow who was smirking smugly like he was alien.

"Do you want to join your banshee bitch Uchiha-san." Naruko said staring Sasuke down with a half-lidded stare that held a very dangerous edge that only belong to true shinobi and anbu while Sasuke tried to slap her only for Shadow to blur in front of the arrogant Uchiha thinking Naruko will learn her place only to cry out in agony as Shadow gripped his hand and began to crush it slowly breaking his hand bone by bone.

"My wife doe's not want unworthy scum touching her." Shadow said emotionlessly gripping harder causing Sasuke to try and punch him in the stomach only for his hands to get bruised due to Shadow having ironskin from his hollow Abilities he mastered making everyone wonder how hard his body is.

"How the hell is Naruko-chan your wife baka!" Kiba said in outrage.

"Because she has been my wife ever since the start of our 2nd year you on the other hand were too busy inflating your arrogant egos to pay attention and I have others in this room." Shadow pointed to Ako, Riko, Shina, Shika, Hinata, and Ami making them gawk.

"I thought only clan heads were allowed to do that!" Kiba shouted in fury only for a cold cruel chuckle to erupt from Naruko's throat making their neck hairs stand up on end.

"Because Inu-baka, He is the Clan Head of the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Senju by birthright due to being a direct descendant from Arashi Uzumaki, Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha meaning he has more claim to the position than Sasuke." She said enjoying the look of shock on their faces.

"Girl's let's go we got training to do, make some Shadow Clones for the D-ranks." Shadow said to his squad with the girls nodding since he already had lots of experience due to using his shapeshift ability to sneak into the ranks of many shinobi villages going on high rank missions gaining lots of experience.

"Kure-hime, keep the mutt in line, that go's for you too Asuma-ji-san keep the fangirl in line and beat the fangirl out of her if you must, as for you Hatake good luck training those two disgraces of shinobi, along with the closet gay." Shadow drawled with Team 11 shunshining out in swirls of crimson fire leaving the Jounin sensei's laughing their asses off at a steaming Kakashi who felt repulsed getting a closet gay.

"Team ten with me." Asuma called out shunshining to the roof while Choji and Shika drag a whining Ino to the roof.

"Team eight with me." Kurenai said sternly vanishing in a Leaf Shunshin, Shina a Water Shunshin, Hinata a Rai Shunshin, while Kiba had to run to their training ground with an annoyed Akamaru.

"Team 7 meet me on the roof." Kakashi said boredly teleporting in a swirl of leaves with a pale skinne boy having to carry the two injured one's bumping their heads on the stairs each time.

**(Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju Compound -Time Ground) **

In Shadow's time modified training ground there were many blurs zipping around the area clashing with each other causing shockwaves to erupt, pieces of earth to become upturned, and tree's sliced, knocked over, or ripped from their roots because of Team 11's training while they send a thousand clones each to do D-ranks since those were a complete waste of time and training and are sparring while a extra batch of clones are training in Sub-element jutsu.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Shadow swung his blade Kurogetsu launching a obsidian black beam of Reiatsu destroying the ground heading toward the girls who flipped through handsighs and stomped the ground. "Doton: Doryuuheki!" They shouted as a massive wall of earth rose in front of them only to explode knocking them back into the tree's, twisting in mid-air they land on the tree's using their perfect chakra control to stick to them and waited for the smoke to clear only to feel their senses set off and had to dodge an invisible slash.

"Zantetsuken!" Shadow said sheathing his blade as a massive amount of tree were either cut in half or split into many pieces.

"Alright girls take a break!" Shadow shouted before going back inside to get a drink while walking through wearing nothing but a pair of anbu shorts while drinking a glass of gatorade ignoring Riko, Naruko , and Ami who had horny looks in their eye's.

"Hmm seem's our clones have completed 100 D-ranks already." Ako mused seeing their grins except Shadow who was just coming out the shower dressed in his ninja clothing carrying a glamours guitar in his hand and leaped outside onto the Hokage monument and soon started strumming long notes.

**Naruto Shippuden Ost Ending 17**

Everyone snapped their heads toward the sound of the music. The girls soon started dancing all over the place and guy's bobbing their heads to the beat as Shadow continued playing his song with his girls joining in

"FREEEDOMMMM!" Shadow shouted over the roaring winds as his eye's glowed demonically making Riko and Naruko extremely horny barely holding their lust back till he ended it with a loud note and let the thing disappear in a poof of smoke.

**End Song**

"Let's go home we should ask for a mission tomorrow with Kurenai and Anko." He spoke to the girls who nodded seeing it was now night, time sure flies when you're training and playing badass music.

(3 week's later)

3 weeks had passed since Team 11 was formed. Shadow and the others had been alternating between training and missions so much they've amassed a total of 3000 D-ranks, 55 C-ranks, 20 B-ranks, and 25 A-ranks, and 5 S-ranks which gave Sarutobi a heart attack seeing the amount of missions they've completed in record time.

Shadow began training his team in more elemental jutsu including sub-element jutsu since they have high chakra reserves making them even more deadly since they can now throw ninjutsu left and right without worry.

Shadow also took his girls on dates including Moegi and Hanabi, they talked about training and such while speaking about clan stuff that was boring to Naruko.

Right now an annoyed Team 11 find themselves in front of the council with the other teams to discuss a switch making Naruko about to explode, damn her mental training to keep a cool head in battle and is having a hard time surppressing her hate for the council.

"What do _people_ Want!" Naruko said coldly making nearly everyone except Shadow and his girls and friends shiver at the feeling of malice radiating from killing them right now.

Sasuke is gritting his teeth in anger and fear from the powering pouring from her. 'This bitch doesn't deserve that power it should be mine no one should be stronger than a Uchiha!' He screamed in his mind with pure arrogance and jealous.

"Council may I ask why you have decided to bother my team when we were learning more sub-element jutsu?" Shadow questioned in a clipped tone that made many Jounin and Anbu edge away from the black red streaked haired Genin.

"The council is trying to discuss changing teams around." Tsume said sarcastically causing Naruko to twitch which made Shadow look at his mate knowing when she did that someone is going to get it.

BADLY!

"I am leader of Team 11 therefore Naruko is not leaving." Shadow replied back in a very cold tone that would make blizzards look like small snow.

"Can you explain the reasons as to why she shouldn't leave Team 11?" Koharu asked curiously.

"One me and her are from the same clan, Two I am a Master in every ninja art along with a cetain trait only the Uzumaki are allowed to gain, Three She loves me despite being from the same clan, Four Our teamwork is better than the Sannin in their prime, and Five." His voice soon took on a very cold tone except it oozed malice and contempt as he narrowed his crimson eye's at Team Seven.

"I do not trust any member on Team 7 because I can smell and sense emotions to the point I can tell their true intentions and I do not like those who ooze betrayal, lust, hunger, and deceit." He spat at Team 7 except Sai who felt a tear trail down his cheek at being compared to them.

Everyone was shocked at how much venom he spoke those emotions with. "I already know of Sasuke's intentions for my mate he thinks she's like any other civilian girl in this village who'll spread their legs because of his name and status, Sakura is nothing but, a jealous bitch who'll do anything to please her _Sasuke-kun! _" He said in a perfect imitation of Sakura's screeching voice except it sounded cruel and harsh.

"Uzumaki's stick together." Ako and Riko said in unison with a squealing Naruko hugging them.

"Hand them over Uzumaki!" A fat slob of a man who was eyeing the twins with lust roaming their bodies which sickened them and was about to castrate them only for Shadow hold his arm out stopping them only for the others to notice his sick grin on his face which Saya said was arousing both her and Benihime with Naruko agreeing.

"Do you know what a Male's worst fear is Hokage-sama?" Shadow asked in a very sweet tone that would scare Tsunade while Sarutobi thought for a second before paling and began shrinking down under his desk as he figured out the hidden meaning to his question with Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko getting very dark smirks.

"The proverbial Male boogeyman, Orochi-uke." Anko said in a singsong voice that made every male's buttocks clench instantly.

Shadow made a half ram seal grinning in dark glee at the fat man's terrified face. "Ninja Art: Orochimaru Rape Genjutsu!" He whispered only targeting the one's who caused his Naruko grief and instantly they started fall down on all fours including Sasuke and screamed in horror as they felt their asses getting abused repeatedly.

"Oh Kakashi-kun we're just getting started." Orochimaru's voice echoed from everywhere making many Jounin and Anbu huddle into a corner near Naruko shaking uncontrollably as everyone can see the Genjutsu and watched in horror as several naked Orochimaru's fazed from the floors and walls stripping their victims naked and starte anally raping them causing nearly everyone's eye's to widen in horror even the one's watching from Kami's Realm.

**(Kami's Realm) **

"Oh my god!" Tobirama Senju cried out in disgust and horror seeing the Genjutsu and started bashing his head on the floor to get rid of the horrifying, even the war wasn't this horrifying.

Kushina and Mito stood there with a blank expression till their eye's glazed with lust and want. "I so want Shadow-kun right now." They mumbled in unison making nearly every male drop their jaws to sea level with Kami and her sisters nodding in agreement.

Minato see's this and shrugs, knowing Kushina has love for another. _'At least he won't make mistakes like I did.' _He sighed sadly with everyone hearing him.

"Minato-kun, I know you feel sad but, don't beat yourself up for it." Kushina tried to soothe him only for Minato to walk away only for a hand to grip his shoulder turning to see Shadow standing right there shocking everyone.

"H-how did you get here?" Minato stuttered.

"You do realize I have the powers of a Soul Reaper due to my Uzumaki bloodline, Minato-oji-san." Shadow deadpanned at Minato who looked sheepish.

"Uncle Minato your daughter doesn't hate you, she just wished you didn't put so much faith into civilians who know nothing about sealing." Shadow scolded Minato who felt like he was a two year old and huffed childishly with a smile on his face before leaning into his face.

"Just to give you a warning you hurt my daughter or Kushina I will come back from the dead and shove a Rasengan up your ass got it." Minato said darkly making nearly everyone clutch their asses with a flinch only for Shadow to smirk at his Father-In-Law's threat.

"Oh don't worry as you can see Kushi-hime is being quite content staring at a place she shouldn't be looking at." Shadow stated looking at a blushing Kushina and Mito who puffed their cheeks out in indignation and childishness.

"Mito, Kushina it would be wise to come during the Chunin Exam's." He explained getting nods from the two Uzumakis and turned to leave through the Garganta only to stop and turn his head toward Izanami who is eyeing him with lust and want.

"Izanami-chan quit peeking on me when I shower I swear you are worst than Jariya-teme in the perverted ways." He said out loud leaving alot of shocked gods and shinobi and turned toward a bored looking Izanami who saw them staring.

"What?"

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US YOU WERE ABLE TO SEE HIS MAN MEAT!" The female gods along with Mito and Kushina yelled at her and blushed realizing what they said before going to their rooms.

**(Back with Naruko) **

"Kai!" Shadow canceled the Genjutsu allowing the target's to get back up with them clutching their sore asses (A/N: You guys got your asses abused like little bitches haha!).

"We'll be taking our leave I have some pent up frustration to release." Naruko growled huskily before grabbing Shadow who blinked before vanishing in a red flash leaving many blushing and giggling women along with a thinking Ino..

(2 days later - Iwakagure)

"Will that be all Tsuchikage-sama?" Shadow asked Onoki who smiled and nodded at him.

Shadow soon walked out of the gates ignoring the fangirls oogling him while waving at the passing Shinobi who smiled back at him. Iwakagure had no hatred to him, even though he took one of their Bijuu this was a ninja world and besides he's part Senju so he has claim to the Bijuu.

He was just finishing the completion of the treaty between Iwa and Konoha, to better prepare themselves for tough times. After the incident the council has tried harder to get Naruko into Sasuke's clutches which he put a stop to at every chance they got but, frankly he was getting very annoyed at their attempts to get him to teach those pathetic pieces of trash.

'Master calm down it's no use getting frustrated over.' Kuro Senbonakura said through the mental link in a melodic voice that calmed him down and sent a mental kiss to her that made her hum in pleasure.

Shadow suddenly stopped and looked around feeling someone watching him, he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Naruko looking at him from the bushes and suddenly blurred forward tackling him into a bunch of large bushes covering a wide area.

**Lemon Alert! **

Naruko moaned as she grinded her wet aching pussy against his cock and instantly shredded their clothing with a bit of wind chakra and gazed hungrily at the 14 in cock in front of her and wrapped her hands around it and began stroking it slowly making him moan in pleasure before she speeds up while sucking him with slurping sounds being heard causing him to moan in even more pleasure as his mate continues her cleaning of his cock.

Shadow feels his cock twitch in her mouth and knows he's about to cum. "Naruko-chan I'm about to cum!" Naruko just sucked and stroked him harder and faster surprising him only for Shadow to shout.

"I'M CUMMING!" He yelled before releasing buckets worth into her mouth which she drank to the last drop with a satisfied look in her eye before she is suddenly pinned to the ground by Shadow who's eye's looked feral and began grinding his cock against her pussy making Naruko whimper.

"How much do you want it?" He asked in a dark voice that made Naruko shudder with pleasure at the dark tone and thrust against him sinking his cock all the way past her barrier which she felt only minor discomfort since she had injuries worser and began meeting his thrusts and speed with her eye's turning scarlet red and whisker marks darken.

Shadow smirks before his eye's turned into steel-silver with a slit pupil and his fangs lengthening and began thrusting faster and harder into a demonic Naruko who instantly gripped his back and wrapped her legs aorund his waist as she had her pussy fucked raw by the one who took care of her since she was little.

**"Shadow-sama please fuck me harder." **She pleaded in a voice filled with lust, love, and devotion that made Shadow nod before his hips were now a blur as he slammed into her core again and again making her howl demonically in pleasure as she matched his movements in a contest of stamina.

In 5 more hours Naruko tired out and fell back while Shadow was still fucking her pussy after having her 10th orgasm which made her and Saya question how much stamina he has even with two bijuu that much isn't possible and felt his cock twitch inside of her.

"Please cum inside me, I want to have little red haired kids running around Shadow-sama!" She howled lustfully staring him in the eye locking lips with him as he thrust-ed one more time before cumming with a roar making Naruko moan as he belly bulged slightly from the large amounts of cum flowing in her womb.

Shadow smiled at Naruko and kissed her lovingly. "I'll always be with you Sei-hime." He whispered to her making her smile.

**Lemon End! (Hope you enjoyed it) **

Both quickly got dressed and tree jumped back home with grins on their faces. "Wanna race?" Naruko challenged with Shadow nodding with a smirk before both blurred in sonic booms toward the village making the tree's crack from their acrobatic jumping combined with their speed.

Shadow suddenly felt chakra flaring everywhere with Naruko the same and nodded before heading to the direction of what seem's to be a fight.

(1 hours later - Wave Country)

Shadow and Naruko looked around for the source an saw Kakashi, and Anko fighting Shizuka Momochi who looked to be still winning and blurred between them stopping her zanbatou with a hand shocking the ninja present including a hunter-nin.

"That's enough fighting your employer Gatou, isn't planning on paying you your money, I know pigs like him and will wait till your weakened enough to kill or turn into a sex toy for him and his men along with your daughter." He said gravelly with Shizuka narrowing her eye's in anger and rage until she closed her eye's calming down.

"Shadow-san where did you just come from?" Kakashi asked politely with Shadow looking at him with suspicion but, noticed he has gone out of his way to keep Sasuke and his student's away from Naruko and even gave her jutsu's to his personally made one's and even begged for his and her forgiveness which they accepted as long as he quit being lazy and slacking off.

"I just finished an A-rank mission to sign the treaty with Iwa and having some hot sex on the side." He shrugged and licked Naruko's whiskers making the girl purr and feel like putty in his hands while the others were blushing madly well, Kakashi was because he had heard that roar even in his sleep.

"Shadow-kun, you do realize every country heard you and Naruko." Anko said bluntly with Naruko giving her a raised eyebrow.

"So if me and Shadow-sama want to fuck loudly we will not our problem." She shrugged before quickdrawing Benihime slicing an arrow with Gato and his mercenaries on the bridge grinning at them arrogantly.

"So this is Gato huh?... DOn't look like much to me except being a coward hiding behind his men." Naruko sneered coldly blasting them with KI making some have heart attacks, and others feel their hearts explode dropping to the ground.

"Naruko-chan." Naruko looked at him and grinned seeing his dark smirk before placing her palm on her forehead.

"Let's show them." He began before a black skull mask of bone appeared on his forehead causing the air to turn heavy as a black and red tinted aura sprouted around his body.

"**What us Uzumaki's can do."** He said in a distorted voice as his Reiatsu and CHakra flared wildly turning the aura into a blazing tower of energy.

Naruko swiped downward forming a mask of bone in the shape of a kitsune mask to form on her face with six whisker marks on the sides. **"Let's do this Koi!" **She shouted bloodlust dripping in her tone so much it made Shizuka shiver at her bloodlust being small compared to Naruko's.

Both unsheathed their blades, Naruko Benihime, and Shadow Kurogetsu and flared their reiatsu proudly.

"Black Out The Sun!: Kurogetsu!"

"Scream: Benihime!"

Both roared as their swords blazed with reiatsu as they changed forms.

Naruko's resembled a nodachi with the blade having a blunt edge and no tip on the nd with the handle being crimson red with a red tassel on the end this is Benihime The Crimson Princess.

Shadow's resembled a large cleaver like zanbatou longer than Shizuka's with black medical tape wrapped around the hilt, the blade having a black and white side with strange markings on them in the shape of moons, this is Kurogetsu.

"**Let's play!" **They shouted before vanishing in a boom of static with everyone looking around with all their might to spot them only for one thug to become bisected at the waist while another was cut in two by Naruko and Shadow who appeared in front of them their hands in the dragon seal and inhaled air.

"Katon: Goka Mekakyuu!" They instantly fired a massive wall of purple fire so high it reached the heavens and instantly almost incinerated the whole army with the last being just 2 groups of ten.

"Kakashi, those two what you call army-killer's ninja who can use jutsu's on a massive scale that can wipe large numbers of enemies with just one jutsu like that those two are going to become legends by the end of the day I guarantee it." Shizuka said sagely with the others nodding while Team 7 was gritting their teeth in jealousy at Naruko and Shadow wielding that power.

Shadow and Naruko pointed their fingers toward Gato and his remaining men and charged their reiatsu to their fingers with a giant black orb on the tip of their fingers making them try and run but,were too late. "**Cero Oscuras!" **Both beams fired and hit their targets causing a massive explosion to occur shaking nearly everyone in the countries who were looking at the explosion in a look of disbelief and fear while one old Hokage was snorting in amusement.

The smoke cleared and showed nothing but, a huge crater in the ground and the bridge being intact shocking them while Naruko and Shadow smirked before dispelling their masks and floated down to the others with smug grins on their faces.

Kakashi crossed his arms with a snort of amusement but, patted Naruko on the head while Shizuka and ANko were giving Shadow lustful grins at spilling so much blood, even Haku was eyeing him hungrily.

"The threat to Wave is over Tazuna!" He yelled at the tap dancing bridge builder with a cheering crowd of villagers roaring in triumph and happiness at being free from Gato's tyranny.

Sakura just stomped toward Naruko and screeched trying to slap her only for Naruko to bitchslap her sending the pinkette through tree trunks making Shizuka, Anko, Kakashi, and Haku give looks of disbelief at the blond girl who gave the others raised eyebrows.

"I think that deserves a reward don't you think Kitsune-hime." He whispered into her ear lustfully making Naruko grind against him and vanish in a Blaze Shunshin just as two pleasurable howls ripped through the air making everyone blush brightly.

"Damn I wanted a turn." Haku muttered with Shizuka sending her a raised eyebrow getting an innocent look from her daughter.

_'I will have you bitch, even if i have to kill your stupid boyfriend to do it none are supposed to be stronger than a Uchiha!" _Sasuke sneered inwardly.

_'You try anything asshole I will make you wish Itachi killed your worthless ass!' _Shadow's voice sneered in his mind making Sasuke pale and shiver.

He just cannot let go of his damn arrogance!

**END **

That's all folks, how'd you like my OC Shadow pretty badass right

If you're wondering who AKo and Riko are look up Kiss x Sis on google

Kurogetsu (Black Moon)

Benihime (Crimson-Princess)

Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure)

Shunpo (Flash Step)

Zanpakuto (Soul Cutter)

Katon (Fire)

Suiton (Water)

Doton (Earth)

Futon (Wind)

Raiton (Lightning)

Enton (Blaze)

Jiton (Dust)

Jinton (Swift)

**Please Review if you have any requests on OC characters PM cuz I'll be doing a Harry PotterxNaruto fic probably tomorrow**


End file.
